Not A Phobia
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Sakura and helps her with her problem. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:I own no anime but I wish I owned Naruto. :(**

**Pairing:NaruSasu**

**Summary: Sasuke starts to feel weird around Sakura when she wears a new hairstyle and a outfit but doesn't know what it means. So he sends her a poem explaining how he feels. PoemFic. ONESHOT**

**Not A Phobia**

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Kakashi had called Naruto, Sakura, and I to the training grounds for a sparring session since we didn't have a mission that day. Naruto and I were the first to get there. We didn't say much, not that I ever do, but Naruto was quite for a change. After about twenty mintues of silence I couldn't stand it.

"Naruto..." I began but before I could continue Kakashi poofed in front of us.

"Yo" he said taking a seat on a large boulder.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" chirped Naruto.

Then Naruto and Kakashi began arguing about something. I tuned them out after the first sentence. About five minutes later Sakura walked up and leaned on a tree with her arms folded.

Sakura hadn't said a word to anyone. Not even me. She just stood where she was and glared at anyone of us who gave her a weird look. And that had to be the first time I ever actually paid any **REAL** attention to her. She looked great too. She wore black skin-tight capris, a black t-shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, and black knee-high boots. Her hair was cut about an inch shorter and pinned up into a messy bun making her look a bit more sophisticated.

"Hey Sakura! You look **HOTT**" yelled Naruto making me realize I wasn't the only one who noticed her.

She replied in a simple scoff before walking to the opposite side of the tree. I had to say, this new side of her was really interesting. But, I don't like Sakura...do I?

Kakashi stood up and told us who would be partnered for our sparring session. Surprisingly, Sakura made no protest when she was told she was partnered with Naruto. She simply walked over, a few feet away from him, and got into fighting stance. Naruto must've been surprised also because it took a few minutes for him to register that Sakura had made no comment and was standing in front of him. He took stance also and the fight began. Ten minutes after the battle began, Sakura flipped Naruto over her shoulder and sat on his back, pinning his arms behind his back but not close enough for him to make hand signs.

Yes, this new side of Sakura was definately hott.

Sakura and I then had a battle. I won of course but Sakura came awfully close a few times. She didn't even say a word when I had pinned her on the ground. She pushed me off angrily then went to a tree and sat on a low branch, swinging her legs over the side.

"Man, what's up with Sakura?" asked Naruto. "I mean, she didn't even say 'hi' ".

Apparently Kakashi had noticed too because he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had gotten there. It made me kind of jealous. Wait, jealous? Why am I jealous? I don't like Sakura that way!

Naruto and I had our battle. I won. Naruto went into his normal routine of yelling how I cheated and he wanted a rematch. I couldn't concentrate on him though, I was too busy staring at Sakura.

After our session was finished and Kakashi said we could leave, I expected Sakura to latch onto my arm and ask me to walk her home. Instead, she jumped out of the tree and walked toward her home. Naruto rushed up to her.

"Hey Sakura, wanna walk home together?" he asked with that goofy grin plastered on his face.

"No" was the reply.

"Oh c'mon..."

"No. Now leave me alone" Sakura hissed as she tripped Naruto. He fell flat on his face. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Sakura was getting more interesting by the second.

Naruto gave up and walked on home. I decided that I was going to find out what was up. I followed her home in the shadows so I wouldn't be seen. I stopped her before she could reach the doorknob.

"Sasuke go away!" she hissed snatching her hand away from me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked stepping in the doorway so she couldn't get past. She tried to get through but failed because I would push her backward everytime.

"Let me by!" She said once she knew I wasn't moving.

"Not until I know why you changed".

"It's none of your business! Now **GO** **AWAY**!" Sakura kicked me in the stomach as hard as she could making me crouch down in pain. She ran past me and into the house. I stood up and tried to play as if I wasn't that hurt but that wasn't the truth. Sakura had gotten extremely stronger. So strong she was starting to make me, Uchiha Sasuke, turn away at her glares and wince at her punches.

I walked to my home and took a cold shower. When I got out, I tried to figure out what was wrong with her but nothing could come to mind. I eventually fell asleep. Dreaming of Sakura.

The following week was quite the same. Kakashi would call us for missions or sparring sessions and Sakura would always be the last to show up. At the end of the day Naruto would ask her something and she would always deny him. I would try to ask her more questions after Kakashi and the idiot left but would receive the same reponses as Naruto would. By the beginning of the next week, Sakura was the only thing in my head. I had given up on talking to her even though I wanted to be with her. I couldn't confront her. Just the thought of seeing her drove me crazy. I thought I would probably jump her if even looked my way. That was when I realized, I was in love with Sakura.

I wanted to confess my love. Everytime we sparred together I wanted to tell. Anytime we went on a mission I would stay as close as I could to her without receiving a gut shot or shiner. I would sometimes ask her a question just to get a conversation started so I could confess but she never said more than a few words. I was starting to see how Naruto felt when I didn't talk to him.

I had to tell Sakura or I would explode. So I decided to write a letter.

I sat at my desk and stared at the paper. I never realized how hard it was to express your feelings. Soon I had something going in my brain and I began writing. After a few minutes, I reread my letter and noticed...it was a poem. It sounded fine so I stuffed it in a envelope, sealed it then wrote Sakura's name on the front in the neatest handwriting I ever did. I transported myself and the letter to Sakura's house then placed the letter on her doorstep. I rang the doorbell then transported myself home. When I got home I fell asleep instantly.

My dreams were the best I had had in the longest time.

_**Sasuke's Dream**_

_I had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. I wrapped a towel around my waist and quickly opened the door. I shivered at the breeze then got warmer once I realized who was standing there._

_It was Sakura._

_She was smiling and crying slightly. In her hand was the letter I wrote._

_"I read your letter Sasuke" she said softly. "It was beautiful. I love you too"._

_She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips then wiped away from her slightly red cheeks._

_This was what I had been wanting to hear every since I figured out I loved her. I didn't hold back. I pulled Sakura close to me for a long, passionate ki-_

_**End Dream**_

I awoke to someone beating loudly on my front door. I went to the door and opened it rubbing at my eyes.

There, Sakura stood with the letter in her hand just like in my dream.

"Sasuke, did you write this?" she asked just as soft as in my dream.

I nodded slowly.

"Why...?"

"Didn't you read it?" I asked.

"Yes but...did you?"

"Yes. Why what's wrong with it?"

"It sounds a little...weird. Are you sure you read it?"

I nodded again.

"I think you should read it again". She handed me the letter and I read it.

_What is this that I feel_

_It doesn't seem to be real_

_I don't know what it means_

_And all that it seems_

_Seems to be is a phobia of you_

_But I can't prove that it's true_

_I feel happy around you_

_And the feeling isn't new_

_But I also feel nervous_

_'Cause I don't understand this_

_What is this that I feel_

_It doesn't seem to be real_

_I don't know what it means_

_And all that it seems_

_Seems to be is a phobia of you_

_But I can't prove that it's true_

_I think I may be you-a-phobic_

_Even if it sound idiotic_

_I need to be with you at all times_

_And when I'm not you're the only one on my mind_

_I can't describe this feeling now_

_To string words together I don't know how_

_How to explain my feelings in a way_

_In a way to make you want to stay_

_I think my heart is calling your name_

_And it's starting to drive me insane_

_I think I must be in love with ya_

_'Cause I know it's not a phobia_

_Is it love that I feel_

_That doesn't seem to be real_

_I think I know what it means_

_And this is all that it seems_

_Seems to be a love of you_

_And I can prove that it's true_

_Sakura, Sakura how much do I love you?_

_Let me count the ways..._

_One, your hair so pink and pretty._

_Two..._

Wait! What is this? I didn't write anything about saying how much I love her. Who wrote that?

"Sakura, I don't know who wrote that ending, I just wrote the poem. Someone's got a sick and twisted humor" I said quickly trying not to seem nervous even though I was.

Sakura smiled brightly. That had to be the biggest smile I ever seen. Her sulky attitude was obviously disentigrating but I didn't care. I still loved her.

"Then I love you too Sasuke" she said happily while hugging me tightly.

"I'm glad. Hey, Sakura? Why have you been so sulky lately?"

Sakura's smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"The thing is, my favorite aunt died two weeks ago. She was the only one I could talk to with any problem. Now that she's gone, I have a lot of repressed anger that I try to conceal but it's getting really hard. I try to let it out by sparring but that doesn't help that much. I'm sorry that I gave you those kicks and punches last week. I was just a little mad" she answered. That explained a lot to me. But seeing her sad was making me sad so I needed to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan" I said sweetly. "I'll always be here for you to talk to. You should never feel alone with me around".

I kissed her forehead lightly and rubbed her back. I could feel her smile into my chest. And that's when I realized...

...I was finally happy.

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lady: i know that story might have been a little sappy but i couldn't help it. and the poem was probably kinda sappy but its mine and i only came up with it because i was bored. review if you want


End file.
